The One
by TheGentleOne
Summary: Imagine a new world, in my hands. What ifs, the world is filled with. What if Lord Voldie isn't who you think he is? What if the obedient Granger isn't who she is? What if?
1. Darkness

It swirled around her, suffocating her

A/N: okok…first story…took me a bloody hour trying to figure out how to work the editing and the formatting. Lol. Enjoy people. Ciao.

Disclaimer: I do not own any famous authors characters…except for mine…duh.

It swirled around her, suffocating her. _Failure. _She sobbed, yearning to run, to run. But the darkness… oh, the darkness.

_Failure. _She cried out as she was pinned to a black wall by swirling smoke. She struggled as cold laughter rang in the humid darkness.

_Did you think that you will escape from me? Your 'friends' abandoned you, what does that tell you?_

She only sobbed harder as the cold darkness reached out to touch her cheek.

_Your lover has succumbed to me. Weakling he is. If you are willing to join me, I will give you massive pleasure, pleasure beyond your imagination. And power so great, you can rule the entire universe, and have complete control over all pantheons. Join me…_

A figure walked out of the mist and she cried out as she saw the face.

_Join me and he will return to you…_

Her right hand was free. She reached towards her lover and sobbed anew as her hand passed right through the body.

_Join me and you will be able to touch him. Join me and you will laugh and play with him once again. Join me, and you will be able to be with your lover again._

Her eyes locked with her lover's and she understood.

She nodded jerkily and a tear ran down her cheek as her lover touched his hand to his lips, followed by his heart.

"Hear me now and clearly. I will _never_ join you. Never. Tom." Another tear ran down her cheek as a bloodcurdling scream ran through the darkness.

_What do you mean by that? What did you do?!_

He appeared in front of her, his red eyes glowing eerily.

"I meant nothing and I did nothing, Tom."

He screamed in anguish and banged his head against an invisible wall.

_Don't call me that!!_

Tears slid silently down her cheeks as she watched him.

"You must understand, Tom. You must."

He screamed again and flung a trembling hand towards her.

"I love you, Tom" she whispered.

_Avada Kedavra._

"I love you." She whispered as her eyes slid close and the bright green light engulfed her.

_I love you_

A/N: ok. How's it? Review, review, review. Coming up……

Tell me how you want it next._._


	2. Deaths

A/N: chapter 2 up people

A/N: chapter 2 up people!! And please tag me at my blog!

www.letuspeakup.!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Deaths**

Hermione looked out of the window, towards the cliffs, towards her lover. "Where are you, Tom?"

She whispered.

"Hermione?" Harry Potter tentatively looked in. Hermione turned, wiping away her tears

before smiling brightly at her best friend.

"Mrs. Weasley says that dinner's ready. Are…are you okay, 'Mione? You know you can

always talk to me…"

"I know, Harry. I just… when the time is right, I promise I will tell you what happened

alright?"

Harry nodded, eyes solemn. The two friends headed towards the kitchen, unaware of the

one person watching them.

"Hermione! Come, sit here. Sit with Harry. Ron will be here any minute now, and

Professor Snape too. Here you go, would you like mashed potatoes to go with that?"

Molly Weasley asked as she bustled around the kitchen, ladling soup into bowls.

"Where's Ron, Mrs. Weasley?" she asked, unconsciously toying with her food. "He has

gone to get Ginny. Now dear, stop playing with your food and just swallow it down.

Harry dear, do have another serving of the chicken."

"No thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry smiled at her, quietly slipping his unwanted portions

to Dobby, Hermione's new puppy.

"Do you think Arthur will be late today? And Bill too. And Fleur, of course. Oh dear, I'm

not so sure how many people are coming. Maybe I should expand the kitchen, don't you

think so? After all in this tiny cottage, every room in here is extremely tiny. Do you think

Dumbledore is going to be here soon? And maybe Percy. I received a letter from him. He

said he is doing well in Rome, but he's not sure when he will be back. And George, dear,

darling George. He-"

There was a pop and a tall man appeared in the tiny kitchen, grinning. "Hey mum, hey

Harry. Bonjour, Hermione."

Molly rushed into his open arms. "Oh George. I thought you wouldn't be here. I mean,

Percy isn't going to be here and Dumbledore is probably coming for dinner. Your

father's late…again. And… Where's Fred?"

She drew back from his arms, frantically looking around the kitchen. "Fred! Hurry now!

This is no time to play hide and seek! Come on out, Fred! Don't hide from your mother!"

She knelt and began looking under the table and chairs.

Harry, Hermione and George rushed to her and dragged her to her feet. "Mrs. Weasley-"

Harry started. "Harry! Harry! You know how naughty Fred is. He's playing hide and seek

with us! George, where have you hidden your brother? Fred! Fred!"

Fred was crying as he shook his mother. "Listen to me, mum! Fred is dead! He was killed

in the war, remember?! Don't keep torturing yourself like this. Don't."

Molly stared at her son, tears glistening. "What do you mean he's dead? Fred's not dead!

He is somewhere in this cottage, planning his next surprise for me. He's always full of

mischief, so don't tell me he's dead!"

George sobbed, running his hands through his mother's copper red hair. "Mum, please.

Please remember. Fred isn't going to come back anymore. He isn't. Please remember

mum. Please-"

Molly raised a hand and back handed him with a force so great it sent him sprawling to

the ground. "Don't tell me what to remember. A mother doesn't forget her son's birthday,

neither will she forget his death!"

She sobbed, pressing a hand to her mouth, staring at George's trembling form. "Why?!

Why did he have to die?! Why isn't it you but him? Why, tell me! Tell me! Why is it that

God is so cruel to take away a child from me and leave his clone alone?!" She began to

hit George, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Why? Why can't it be you who died and not him? Why?!" Sobbing, Hermione and

Harry knelt and pulled Molly off George. "Mrs. Weasley, don't! Please, don't!" Harry

cried as he struggled to hold Molly still.

Hermione sobbed, her heart breaking into a million pieces as she helped George into a

sitting position. She took out her wand from her pocket and aimed it at Molly with a

trembling hand.

"Stupefy!" she sobbed. Molly collapsed in Harry's arms, eyes closed. The kitchen was

silent, save the crying of the three left in the kitchen.


	3. The new stranger

**A/N: ****Thanks for your reviews…and chapter 3 is up and about! And I'm sorry for the untidy state of Chapter 2…I'm figuring a way to solve it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any J.'s characters and other author's.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Eyes**

He watched Hermione-no, the Mudblood stun Molly Weasley even as she cried. Harry Potter walked towards her and helped to carry her into the living room, onto a couch.

"She'll be okay, George. Your mother will be okay." Potter soothed George. George rubbed his red eyes tiredly. "I know. I just wonder when will she be completely normal again. These moments of vulnerability is worrying me. It's hitting her more often nowadays. Dad's home." He added as they heard the front door of the small cottage open.

"Harry? Molly? Hermione?" Arthur Weasley stepped into the vastly furnished room. He caught sight of his unconscious wife on the couch and his eyes turned weary and sad.

"Again?" he asked, striding into the room before placing a hand on her forehead tenderly.

"Yes, dad. It's still about Fred." With a frustrated growl, he turned on his heel and started pacing the room.

"Everything will be alright, George. Your mother just needs time to heal."

"But how long will that take, Dad? We've been saying that time will heal her wounds and it's been a fucking year since Fred died! You know what I think? I think that when Voldemort is dead, only then mother can heal completely."

"No!" both Hermione and Arthur shouted.

Hermione shook her head when Arthur raised a single brow at her.

"Killing won't solve anything, George. Killing Voldemort won't solve anything, especially bring Fred back so that your mother will heal. Wingardium Leviosa!!

Arthur levitated his wife and gently brought her into their room, leaving the three weary teenagers in the living room.

"I can't stand it. Not anymore." George rubbed a hand wearily over his face and sat heavily on the couch. Harry sighed and joined George.

Hermione looked at them and yearned to tell them the truth, yearned to tell them that everything was alright. She silently cursed Tom as Dobby ran into the room, his toenails making clipping sounds on the wooden floor.

Dumbledore stepped in behind him and surveyed the tiny living room. He saw the sad and weary scene and his heart broke a little bit more. He stared at Harry, his anguish evident on his lined face.

He knew, knew that what would happen in the future would be inevitable, and all he can do is to stand aside and watch while Harry and his friends suffer.

He cleared his throat and the three teens jerked, startled. He made an effort to seem cheerful, and strode confidently into the room.

"Mr. Potter. Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley." He nodded at each of them and saw surprise flicker in their eyes as he addressed them formally.

He stood beside Hermione and leaned slightly against the wall. He saw Hermione frown with concern from the corner of his eye and cleared his throat.

"I have brought in another one of the homeless. This person is…special. And I need the three of you to take good care of him, to help him forget his past." He dug out a packet of lemon drops from his pocket and carefully chose one.

"Another one who's tortured by Voldemort?" Harry asked, his eyes closed.

"No, not really. He was tortured by his father."

Harry's eyes snapped open. "His father? I thought we are the ones to take care of the people who are tortured by Voldemort?"

Dumbledore calmly popped a lemon drop into his mouth and peered into the bag, meticulously choosing another one. "As I have said, this boy is a special case. He is the same age as you and Miss Granger, and he is equally reluctant to be rescued and to be healed. I had to knock him out in order to drag him here."

"If he was reluctant to come to us, you should have just let him be." Harry groused, but the old wizard knew that he wanted to help.

He smiled slightly and said, "I couldn't, for if I did, he'll have probably died by tonight. Now then…" he clapped his hand twice, and a body floated into the room and stopped in front of him. "As you can see, he is in a bad shape, and he is still unconscious. He had a rather hard head…" he gently flexed his right hand and examined the bruised knuckles.

He tensed as Harry unfolded from the couch and moved to the body.

"Bloody hell!"


	4. Secrets

**A/N: I'm awfully sorry that I haven't updated in such a looooong time. My exams just ended…LOL. I failed History and Geography. I suck at these subjects. But hey, at least I passed my Chinese!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any J.'s characters and other author's.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Surprise!**

Hermione's brows shot up and she shoved herself from the wall and stepped to the unconscious body. Her mouth formed an 'O' as she looked at the face. Amusement flittered across her fine features and she made an effort to frown and look disapproving when Harry stared at her reproachfully.

George, however, did not care about Harry's temper and his shoulders shook with compressed laughter. He was blissfully unaware of Harry's scathing stares.

"What is the meaning of this, Dumbledore?" Harry stalked towards the Headmaster, fists clenched.

Dumbledore sobered. "As I have said, he was tortured by his father, and could have died tonight if I hadn't brought him here."

"I don't fucking care if he was tortured by Voldemort or his father! I just want to know if you thought it would be hilarious for you to bring this scumbag here!"

Dumbledore's eyes chilled and he spoke quietly, suppressed anger belying his words. "This whole matter is not a joke, Harry. He has been through a lot, and he did not want to risk his pride by coming here. I'm late for another appointment. Please take good care of him."

He nodded briskly at the three teens and moved towards the kitchen. "Oh and give him my regards when he awakes. I suggest you take cover when he does that. He can be…a bit aggressive when he's angry."

Mouth gaping, Harry watched his former Headmaster walk out and heard the back door slam shut. Suddenly weary, he moved back to the couch and rubbed his hands over his face. "Great. Just great. I have a son-of-a-bitch in my custody and managed to piss of Dumbledore. Can this day get any worse?"

Charlie looked at him in amusement and glanced at the sleeping boy floating mid-air. He chuckled. "I've got to tell Dad about this. He'll be laughing his head off." He ambled off in the direction of his parent's room.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Oh, and you think this is funny too?"

Hermione looked solemnly at her best friend. "No, I do not. Not after seeing his bruises."

Harry sighed and got off the old couch. "Let's get this bastard into the spare room and heal him."

********

Hermione entered the room and chuckled when she saw her lover. He turned from the window and smiled at her, his dimples winking.

She stepped to him and hugged him from behind, her cheek pressed against his back and she inhaled his scent.

"It was real smart of you to send the replica of Albus to deliver Draco. Real smart. But…did 'he' really knocked out Draco or was it you?" she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of having him near her.

"I had to knock him out and I still have the bruises to prove it. See?" he held out his slightly bruised knuckles to Hermione, showing off like a child scrambling for compliments.

"You poor, poor baby." She cooed at him, kissing his knuckles. His eyes darkened and she smiled.

He turned, so that they were hugging each other and he could rest his chin on the top of her head and have her cheek resting on his chest.

Hermione fisted her hand on his chest and spoke quietly, "How badly hurt was Draco when you rescued him?" He tensed and drew her back. He looked into her eyes and spoke, his voice hoarse with thick emotion. "He stopped breathing when I relieved him of his bonds. I had to revive him. Luckily, Lucius didn't see me sneaking into the Malfoy manor, nor did he sense me."

"It was dangerous for you to sneak into the manor, Tom. If Lucius had seen you, he'll take you down. He already suspects that you're turning to the light side…"

Tom hugged her tighter and he drew in the scent of her hair. "Don't. Let us not talk about this. It will ruin this few moments we have." He closed his eyes. "Alright then," she submitted and they held each other in the Grand Room, a perfect picture of peaceful couples.


	5. Forgiveness

**A/N: I'm listening to The Boys Are Back while typing this… don't you just love the kiddie version of Troy and Chad? Lol. Anyway…chapter 5's up and ready to go…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any J.'s characters and other author's.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Forgiveness**

Arthur's brows rose as he heard the racket upstairs. He chuckled and turned the page of the Quibbler he was reading. "Ow! Let go, you bastard!" Harry yelled and a disheveled George tumbled into the kitchen.

He wore a grin despite the fact that his clothes were in shambles. "He's resisting." Arthur stated as he reached for his cup of coffee through the large hole Dobby had chewed through.

"Ya think?" George ambled to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee. His head lifted a brilliant smile graced his lips as Draco Malfoy was shoved into the kitchen.

"Want a cup of coffee?" he asked pleasantly, taking a sip from his.

"Black, for me." Harry said, the same moment Draco shook his head.

"I wasn't asking you, dork." Nevertheless, he poured a cup for Harry and brewed a cup of tea for the Slytherin prince.

Hermione yawned her way into the kitchen and watched with interest as Harry and George both jumped as their fingers touched on the coffee cup. She smiled and walked to the coffee pot, ignoring Malfoy.

"Good morning, Hermione." Arthur said as he shook the torn newspaper at her.

She winced and apologized as the culprit flounced into the room. She bent and scratched him behind his ears and quietly scolded him while Arthur glared at the puppy through the gaping hole.

She glanced at Malfoy and greeted him. Her only reply was a grunt.

"He was uncooperative. He wanted to bite me and almost had his piece of meat, if George hadn't interfered." Harry muttered, scowling at the blond.

Draco snarled, getting up from the chair. Hermione and George stepped in between the two rivals. She looked at Draco and stared him down. He reluctantly sat down. George quirked a brow at Harry and he flushed.

Hermione smiled warmly at George and flashed him a thumbs up. He winked back.

Arthur cleared his throat and stood up. "I'd better go check on Molly and then it's off to the office for me. she's still sleeping. Good day, Mr. Malfoy." He nodded at Draco and strode out of the room.

Hermione gnawed at her bottom lip in guilt.

The sudden tension was thick in the air and Draco observed his three hosts, interested.

"She'll be okay, Hermione." George patted her shoulder.

"I know, but… She seemed so frail yesterday…do you think the spell was too strong for her?"

George and Harry shook their head.

The front door slammed, snapping them out of their reverie.

There was shuffles and Molly Weasley tentatively poked her head into the kitchen. Hermione immediately rushed to her and assisted her into the kitchen while fussing over her and George got out another cup of tea. Harry began to prepare scrambled eggs and bacon-a full English breakfast.

"I heard Arthur. I decided to come in here and…"

Draco decided it was a family moment and stood up. George placed a hand on his shoulder and firmly pushed him back onto the chair. "You're part of us now. Stay."

Stunned, Draco sat. Molly smiled at him, her eyes misting. "This is embarrassing, you know. I mean…my behavior yesterday was the worst and I apologize for it. I swear that it will never happen again. I have to accept the fact that Fred is dead, and I take back my cruel words yesterday. I hope you'll forgive me."

George walked over and hugged his mother. "Fred's not dead, Mom. He lives in here, with me." he placed her hand over his heart and she sobbed, throwing his arms around him. Harry joined the embrace.

Hermione walked to Draco and tugged him out of his chair, into the embrace. He stood in their arms and closed his eyes. If this was what family warmth meant, he will never want to let go, no matter what.

_I love you._


	6. The Demon Within

**A/N: Haha… I was cooped up. Could have updated yesterday and the days before but I was too absorbed in my storybooks. Sorry! Please review more and help fatten my ego!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any J.'s characters and other author's.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**  
**Molly studied the living room, lips pursed. "You know what? I think the couch will look better if it was placed here…"

Harry straightened, a look of abject horror plain on his face. "You've got to be kidding me, Molly. We shifted it there 5 minutes ago and now you want us to shift it back?"

Molly turned adoring eyes to the Boy-Who-Lived. "Yes, and I just want you to know how much I will appreciate it…"

George made a gagging noise and slumped against his father.

Arthur sighed and moved to his wife with an effort. "Molly. My dear, dear Molly. Why don't you let these poor tired boys rest while we moved upstairs…?" he wiggled his brows at her and when she hesitated, he grinned and said, "Mollywobbles."

Molly Weasley turned bright red and slapped weakly at her husband's arm. She giggled as Arthur pulled her out of the room.

George heaved a sigh of relief and collapsed onto the couch. Moments later, screams and giggles could be heard from the master bedroom.

All four teenagers reddened and started laughing.

There was a thump and "Arthur, really!" floated down, much to the delight of George.

Harry studied his hands and looked at his arch enemy. "For most cases, it helps when they talk about it. Why don't you try it?"

Draco closed his eyes, his words barely audible. "Why do you even care after all I have done to you and your friends?"

Hermione placed her hand on top of Draco's and spoke softly, "Because you didn't mean it, and you were doing it against your will. I don't blame you. I just want to help."

He opened his eyes then and looked into her eyes. "The serpent moves nearer to the lair. The dragon should watch out, or all will be lost."

Hermione jerked. He knew. She nodded and squeezed his hand, needing to comfort.

"What does that mean?" George looked at them both, frowning. Hermione shook her head.

"I know…that it will be difficult, for both of us. We have lost many friends, and will lose more. But…if we talk this through, we will see the truth and the way to defeat Voldemort.." Harry said.

"It is not Voldemort we should destroy. It is my father."

Their heads snapped towards him.

"He…he's the one who is behind all these killings. He's the one who's controlling Voldemort."

"Voldemort is being controlled?"

"It happened many years ago. I'm not sure of the details, but… My father discovered an ancient book which told him how to summon demons from hell and to control it. He made use of it, of course. To control Tom Riddle and to use him as a shield from investigations. Back then, Tom Riddle wasn't evil. He was just tricked into killing. He had lost his beloved one to Dumbledore, and thus his hatred. My father played his emotions, directing his wrath towards Dumbledore and persuaded him to create the Death Eaters. When the time was right, he summoned _Alkhi_, the most powerful demon and controlled him. He forced the demon into Voldemort to ensure that he won't turn away from the dark. He controlled both demon and wizard and for a brief period of time, the world. Somehow, my father's control over them both has weakened, and now my father is finding the cause for it. Tom Riddle and the demon are trying to fool him, but my father has noticed. Trust me, when he finds the root of the problem, he'll destroy it."

There was silence.

"Assuming that all you've said is true, then…what's the root of the problem?" George asked, raking his hand through his flame red hair.

"Love. Tom Riddle loves someone, and even the demon's fond of her. _That's _the root."

"Wait. So…Voldie loves someone, and the demon is fond of that someone too… okay I'm confused." Harry placed his head onto his arms and moaned.

"Or you just don't want to accept the fact that Tom Riddle isn't who he is and you won't have to destroy him!" Hermione yelled.

She shoved herself from the couch and stomped to her bedroom.

"I… What was that about?" Harry asked.


	7. The Last Time

**A/N: Hi… I'm currently using my dad's laptop…illegally of course and I might never see it again and since my desktop crashed…you might not see me for some time…haha. Sorry. But I will try to go over to my friend's house to go type out and publish the chaps. So here's chapter 7…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any J. or any other arthurs' stories**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione gazed out of her window, curled up on the big green beanbag. Dobby panted beside her and whined. She looked at him and attempted a smile. "I know, big guy. You want to go out as much as I do. I know." She scratched him behind his ears.

"Why don't you guys take a vacation?"

Her head shot up and she leaped confidently into Tom Riddle's arms. She sank her fingers into his thick black hair and devoured his lips.

Laughing, he pulled her back and gently nipped her chin. "What's got you so excited?" She grinned at him and shrugged.

He pulled her back into his arms and simply hug her, happy to have this moment. _Alkhi _growled in approval and he smiled. It was good, after all, to be in the arms of a loved one.

She slid down his body and landed gently on her feet when Dobby pushed his wet nose onto his slacks. "Hey there, big guy. You're looking kinda peeked." He frowned at the half Labrador and cocker spaniel.

Dobby barked half-heartedly and whimpered. He shuffled back to the beanbag and plunked down, unrepentant of his hair flopping down beside him too.

"He wants to go out." Hermione explained absentmindedly.

"Well, he's going to die of stale air and boredom if you guys don't bring him out. Go on a vacation, Hermione. Not in the magic world of course. Go out of country, Hermione. Go to…Spain. India. Scotland. Ireland…"

"We can't. Anyway, you're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be at the Malfoy manor keeping up your pretense-"

"No point hiding the fact, 'Mione. Lucius Malfoy already suspects. He should know soon."

"But how? I mean, did he hint it to you in any way this morning?"

"No he didn't, 'Mione. And don't change the subject. I know! You can go to Singapore! I've always wanted to go there. Please?"

She smiled. Who could resist those black eyes and the tempting smile? Certainly not her. She tugged him to her bed while pretending to think the idea over. She saw the light of excitement dim somewhat in his dark eyes and nearly smiled.

"But… You're the one who wants to go, not me. And besides…you seem pretty excited at the prospect of going to Singapore. How're you-"

"No worries. See this?" he held out a necklace with a ring. "This will allow me to see the scenery as _you _see it. Not only that, I get to taste the things you'll eat and also touch whatever you're touching." He held out the charmed necklace to her, a grin plain on his fine face.

She smiled back. She grabbed the necklace and clasped it on. "You're pretty smart for such a handsome guy. Now…for your reward…" she lunged towards him and laughed when he dodged.

"Oh, so now we're playing 'Girl is guy and guy is girl'?" she paused, pretended to think it over. "Suits me!" she dove for him, her love.

Tom Riddle laughed out loud, the last time he would get to laugh. And touch her. And see her. And smell her.

For Lucius Malfoy was coming to get him. And he would be helpless.


	8. Arrival

**A/N: blah blah blah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any J. or any other arthurs' stories**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hermione walked into the living room and the chatter stopped abruptly. Embarrassed, she paused in the doorway and fingered the ring hanging at the bottom of the chain.

"I… I just want to apologize for my behavior. I wasn't thinking clearly, and I was feeling kind of sorry for Tom. That came out wrong. I mean…"

"It's okay, Hermione. I understand. Friends?" Harry walked up to her and offered a hand.

She sniffed and ignored the hug and just planted one noisy kiss on his lips.

There were cheers and wolf whistles and Hermione grinned at the people.

"I want to go to Singapore."

When those people stared at her, she cleared her throat.

"I mean, I want to go on a vacation. I want to go out and have fun. At least for a while. So…let's go to Singapore!" she said brightly at the blank faces.

"Why the sudden impulse?" Harry asked, bringing a hand up to her forehead.

She pushed it away impatiently. "I'm just sick of this place. No offence, Mrs. Weasley."

"None taken, honey. And I stand with you for the vacation." Molly stood up and looped her hand through Hermione's.

"Singapore? Is it a muggle place?" Hermione nodded and tucked her tongue into her cheek. "Then I'm in!" Arthur joined his wife and his 'daughter'.

They looked expectantly at the remaining teenagers. Harry shrugged and joined his best friend.

"Women. Always turning everything into a battle between good and bad." Muttering under his breath, Charlie joined his parents.

Draco shrugged and joined them. No harm in going, he reflected. It will take him far, far away from his father, at least for a while. He looked at Hermione's happy face and felt a twinge of guilt. He was partially responsible for what was going to come, and he regretted the pain she will suffer.

Hermione beamed at them. _Tell them to pack,_ Tom whispered in her ear. Telepathy. She almost rolled her eyes. Another advantage of having the necklace.

"Well then. Go pack. I want to leave in an hour. We have lots to do, you know." She added when looks of shock was turned in her direction.

She clapped her hands and arched an eyebrow. Molly turned and began to march them off. It was going to be a fun trip, especially when she had Tom with her.

_I'll never leave you._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sighed and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. She had a massive headache, a lousy guide and three bickering children at the back of the car. Not to mention the load of luggage that filled the trunk and the backseats.

Lucky her, having the foresight to rent a 7-wheeler. And an Odyssey, at that.

She ground her teeth as she rounded the bend and met a dead end. "Harry…"

"I know! I'm checking, I'm checking…" he flipped the pages of the road map and pushed his glasses up his nose.

_I wish I can help, darling, but I'm kind of busy at the moment…_ Tom chuckled. She visualized herself flipping her middle finger at him.

"But wearing these are kind of itchy. I so much prefer my dragon-skinned boots. Now that's comfy…"

"We're not rich like you, Draco. And Arthur, really. Don't press your nose against the window. You might get a horrible disease and teach Dobby to do that."

Dobby brightened as his name was mentioned and he stood up on Hermione's lap, digging his paws onto her crotch.

"Dobby! Down! I can't see over your bulk! Go and sit with those children back there or accompany the luggage! Down, I said!"

"Hermione… You wouldn't want to see the view and you won't crash into any trees or lampposts because you're going 20km/hr! Will you please step harder on the accelerator? We won't get to the hotel by tonight-oh, I mean by _this_ afternoon. It's already past midnight!"

Hermione gritted her teeth and counted very slowly, to ten. It won't do any good if her temper blew. She just have to stand it… That's all…

_One._

She smiled through gritted teeth at Harry and took deep calming breaths.

_Two._

Good thing Tom was helping her to count. She couldn't concentrate.

_Three._

She pressed a little harder on the accelerator and was pleased went it inched to 22km/h.

_Four._

Oh, she was good.

_Five._

She was calm.

_Six._

She thought of lush beds and a hot tub of bubbles.

_Seven._

She thought of doing yoga and was cheered up.

_Eight._

It was a nice morning after all. Who cared if they were lost?

_Nine._

Dobby stirred and peed onto her pants.

_Boom!_


	9. Headaches

A/N: hiyees! I'm using my older sis's laptop so… I have her full permission to use it at least until she finishes bathing. But…she's lying on her bed now, and is as still as a skeleton. Haha.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any J. K. Rowling characters and other authors'.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione grunted as she flopped onto the bed. She moaned and curled up beside Dobby who was keened on licking her face.

"I'm tired. I don't know how I stand it. Mr. Weasley running off to 'explore' every single escalator and lift, Molly fretting over the horrors of catching diseases just by touching the lift button and Malfoy whining about how dirty and shabby the hotel is _and _Harry running around trying to make a fool of himself." She groaned and burrowed her face into a pillow in an attempt to fend herself from Dobby's wandering tongue.

_You'll have to get used to it. Dobby loves being out, and so do the others. They're just trying to take in all the sights, that's all._

"Yeah, and Mr. Dobby here peed on my pants when he got excited. While I was driving too." She aimed a look of disdain towards the culprit.

_You weren't even pushing 80 km/hr, Hermione. You were going as slow as a tortoise. Let Harry drive later, darling._

She sniffed. "How can he drive when he doesn't have a license?"

_In your pocket, darling Hermione._

She rolled over and shoved Dobby and his murderous tongue away. She reached into her only pocket and pulled out five cards.

"Harry's license and _four _Visas?"

_Molly and you would want to shop. And you do have to pay for the hotel rooms. Harry's license is a necessary. Leave the driving to him. I've got to go. Lucius wants me to gather the Death-Eaters for a meeting. I love you._

"I love you too. Stay safe." She fingered the ring and let herself worry, just for a little while.


	10. The Ring

**A/N: a bit of angst in this chapter….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's characters or any other authors'**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Four hours later, Hermione was in paradise. She just had a spa, a refreshing haircut and now, she was heading towards a bookstore. She was in heaven.

She sighed. "Molly, I'm heading over to the bookstore there. Go and browse for more clothes while I make my choice. Here." She held out Tom's Visa.

Molly pursed her lips. "I don't understand how you got hold of those Visas, Hermione. You're not that rich…"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Molly, I'm not that rich in the wizarding world, but they count 1 snickle as I million dollars here in the muggle world."

Molly brightened. "That makes sense." She bustled off towards Starbucks.

Hermione stared after her and shook her head. She headed towards a Sans Bookshop.

_You're enjoying yourself, I see._

She smiled to herself as she pushed open the door to the bookshop.

'I am, Tom. This trip is _absolutely _wonderful. If only you were here…'

_I will be with you, my one. Even if I'm not there in flesh, I'll be there in spirit. A ghra._

She shivered in delight. She plucked a book from a shelf. 'Are you trying to seduce me? Because I assure you, it's not working.'

_I won't be so sure of that, my dear._

Something warm brushed against her lips. 'Is that you, Tom? It'd better be.'

He chuckled. _That was definitely me. And so is this. _He brushed his lips across her forehead.

She sighed and closed her eyes, imagining him standing just in front of her, with his arms wrapped around her and his cheek pressing into her hair.

She felt something solid slid across her waist and she jerked.

_Don't worry. I just want to hold you tight._

She immediately relaxed. 'We're in a bookstore, Tom. Someone's bound to see us and deem us as mad people.'

_Nobody will notice us, A ghra._

She simply closed her eyes and tentatively hugged him back. She could feel his head resting on top of her hair, his arms surrounding her and his heartbeat beneath her cheek. "Is this real, Tom? I don't want it to end."

"It won't, my love. This will never end, and so will our love for each other."

They were in a world of their own, oblivious to the things happening around them.

He tilted her head up with his finger. "I love you." He gently took her mouth, skillfully arousing her with the gentle slides and plays of their mouths. He needed to sooth, and be soothed. He ran his hands over her body, trying to memorize their curves and textures. He wanted to live with her forever in peace.

He angled his head and took her deeper. She moaned and fisted her hands. He ran his through her hair. She was his love, his only true love, and he didn't want to let her go no matter what. _I love you, I love you._

He pulled her up, and changed the mood of the kiss. He feasted on her, and she feasted on him. Their bonding will be complete. They clung to each other and promised themselves of dreams they knew may not come through. They tore at each other's clothes, needing to satisfy the hunger within them, and for Tom, to fill the hole he had in his heart.

_Mine._ He growled and feasted on her nectar. _Forever yours. _She gave willingly and took. She arched, and he slid deep into her. _I love you._ They linked hands and watched each other as they mated. _Forever. _They came as one, and a bright light engulfed them.

_Forever._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He panted as he brought himself back into his body with an effort. He drew the back of his hand over his mouth. He closed his eyes and tried to bring back the memory of Hermione's laughter. It was there, but it disappeared into dust. He wanted to howl, to grief. It was time. _Alkhi _prodded at him, his pain evident.

He didn't want to sever the link between the both of them, but he had to, or else when Lucius came back, he would find out about Hermione and kill her. He strained against his bond. _Let me savor my last touch with her, for when the time comes, I _will _break the link. Permanently. Alkhi _nodded.

The door to the cell creaked open and Lucius Malfoy stepped through, a whip in his hands.

"You're finally awake, then." He stepped to Tom Riddle and kicked him. He grunted with pain and doubled over.

"Before I'm finished with you, you will tell me the name of your love. This is a direct order, Tom." He crouched beside him.

"Not if I help it." he spat in Lucius' face. Lucius calmly wiped the spit off his face and looked at Tom, disgust on his face. "Then you shall suffer." He stood and brought his hand up.

Slowly, painfully, Tom stood up, his bonds tightening around his wrists and ankles, cutting into the tender flesh as they rose into the air.

Tom looked at Lucius arrogantly. "I will never succumb to you. You are nothing but a demon. A useless thing thrown away by others."

Pain flashed across Lucius' face and he brought the whip onto Tom's sore body. The fresh pain drove through him, and he bit his lip. Blood began to pour.

His master tugged his gloves off and swiped a finger at a trail of blood. He brought the tainted finger into his mouth. He smiled. "It's up to you, my dear, dear puppet. I feel happy now, having tasted your blood. I want more." Fangs flashed and Tom knew nothing but pain as Lucius sank his fangs into his torso. He howled.

Blood dripped from Lucius fangs as he grinned at Tom. "I always like Mudblood's blood. It seems so…delicious, you know."

He whipped Tom, laughing in delight as blood poured from the new wounds. He went at it for hours, splashing water form the Dead Sea onto Tom whenever he passed out.

"Will you tell me your lover's name or not?"

Tom shook his head, fighting against the pain, and the darkness that threatened to suffocate him.

Lucius screamed and raked his claws across Tom's back, venting his anger.

He splashed the water at Tom when his head slumped forward and shrieked in delight when Tom moaned.

He licked the blood off his claw and surveyed the broken man. "Then I will have to enter your mind, and see for myself."

"Never." Tom straightened and snapped the link between Hermione and him, and he slid into darkness as his mind erased all memories of Hermione.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Tom?' Hermione looked around. Everything was normal in the bookshop. It seemed as if she hadn't spent the last hour trying to contact with Tom in the astral plane. After their lovemaking, he had disappeared, and he was silent to her calls. And suddenly she was back in the bookshop.

She frowned at the book she held. She placed it back on the shelf and walked to Starbucks. She hadn't dreamt their lovemaking. It was real. But… why was it that she couldn't reach Tom? It was as if he was ignoring her. Perhaps Lucius was with him. Fear coiled in her stomach. She fingered the ring. No, Tom wasn't with Lucius. Maybe he was having a meeting with the Death Eaters and needed full concentration for it.

Still, she felt uneasy. "Hermione?" she blinked and roused herself. Molly looked at her in concern. "Are you okay? I was talking to you when you stepped into the café and you didn't answer me." Hermione smile. "I'm okay, Molly. Really." She added when Molly still frowned.

"Let's go back to the hotel, Hermione. You looked peaked, and you need rest." Molly took her arm and proceeded to drag her across the street. "I-"

Her head spun. She couldn't breathe past the awful pain. It was everywhere, in her head, her body. _Tom._ The ring shattered, and the chain snapped and she slid into the welcoming arms of the darkness.


	11. Broken Hearts

**A/N: Okays. I don't know what's wrong with me…all my chapters for this website's all too short for my taste… lol. Anyway… chapter 11 up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any J. K. Rowling or any other author's characters.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly tucked the corners of the blanket around Hermione. "She looks so frail." Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at his best friend's pale face. "She'll be alright, Mrs. Weasley. What exactly happened?"

Molly sighed and sat heavily on the chair she had brought next to the bed. "I'm not sure. I was talking to her, pulling her across the street while trying to convince her that she needed sleep when she suddenly stopped. She looked so pale, almost transparent. She moaned, and then the ring around her neck shattered, and the chain snapped. She passed out then."

"The ring shattered?" Draco asked, his pale silver eyes suddenly alert. "And she passed out immediately after that?"

"Yes. Yes. You don't think the ring and the necklace has something to do with it, do you? But…" Molly trailed off.

Draco tossed the idea around. "Where did Hermione get the ring and the chain from?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Charlie plucked it off. "I'm not sure. She got it last week I think. Before she persuaded us to go on the trip. You don't need that to see." He informed Harry as he snapped the glasses into half. Harry gaped at the remains of his glasses then at Charlie and back at the glasses again.

Hermione moaned, bringing all attention to her.

"Hermione! Hermione, can you hear me? Talk to me and open your eyes!" Harry snatched her lifeless hand from Molly. She moaned again and her eyes flickered open.

"What happened? Where's Tom? He's in trouble. I-my head…" she groaned and closed her eyes.

Harry tapped her cheeks. "Oh no, you don't. No more sliding back from you. Wake up." He squeezed her hand lightly until she opened her eyes reluctantly.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Draco asked, shoving Harry out of his way. "I- The bookshop. Tom. My ring." Her hands began to flutter at her throat. Desperation shone in her voice. "Where's my ring?"

"It shattered, Hermione." Draco spoke quietly and firmly. "Hermione. Listen to me." he snapped out when she shook her head, tears sliding down her translucent cheeks. "I need to know what happened."

She took a deep breath. Did she have the courage to face what had happened? She closed her eyes and began.

"I went inside the bookshop. It wasn't really crowded, and I was happy. I just had my spa, and my haircut." Her lips curved as she felt a trickle of the delight she had felt earlier on. "Tom talked to me. Telepathically. I answered him and we talked. He kissed me, and I imagined him standing before me, with his arms banding around me. I wanted that moment, and he was there. Just there. We made love." She smiled fully now, oblivious to the fury in Harry, Charlie and Arthur's eyes.

"We loved, and was loved. It was beautiful, that moment. I never wanted to let go, no matter what. We mated, bonded and it was the pure. But I felt a desperation in him, and when I prodded at it, he closed me out. But we still bonded. It was as if he was desperate to love me, to savor me. We loved. I didn't know such a thing existed, and this lovemaking opened my eyes to it.

When we finished, we held each other, basking in the moment. And the darkness crept back. The desperation. He kept telling me he loved me, that I was his _A ghra, _and we would never fail to love each other. The desperation disappeared when we made love, but it was back." Remembering was hard. Why was she blind? So blind to what had happened? Why didn't she further probe at his feelings? Why didn't she make an effort to find out? Would she ever feel the love, the pure love? Without him, she couldn't. Can anyone feel so hollow? So empty?

When the words continued to spill out, she marveled at how the words seem to belong to another person, as if she wasn't the one who was telling the tale. "When I wanted to ask him what happened to make him so desperate for us, he bailed out on me. He disappeared, and I couldn't find him. I even used the astral plane. I called for him, but he didn't answer. I could feel him, and yet not touch him. He had closed his mind to me, so all I felt was nothing. I tried so hard to reach him. And when I couldn't, I thought he was in a meeting with the Death Eaters, and did not want to be disturbed. So I didn't bother him. I returned, and I found myself still in the bookshop, with a book held in my hand. Everybody was doing what they were doing before I went with Tom. It was as if I'd never stepped out of the bookshop.

"I went to Starbucks, where Molly was waiting for me. I thought about Tom. The possibility of Lucius having him in his grasp flashed in my mind and I was sick with fear. Tom wouldn't be able to survive his attack. I thought about it and dismissed it. Why didn't I explore that possibility? Why was I so reluctant to find out the truth. I should have. I should have." She began to sob. Draco squeezed her hand. They needed to know the whole truth. They should. She was silent for a while, trying to find the courage to face the mistakes she had made, and the possibilities. "I snapped out of it when Molly roused me. I made an attempt to assure I was okay with the fear churning in my stomach. Apparently it didn't work, because she started to drag me back to the hotel. And then there was the pain. It was like fire engulfing my entire body. It was so painful. Fire was everywhere on my skin. The pain slid into my bones and into my head. I wanted it to stop. It had to stop."

Her mind told her to stop the pain, she remembered. And the awful thought that Tom was the one who suffered the pain and in a moment of weakness, opened his mind to her, and shared the pain. "He shared it with me. Tom shared the pain with me in a moment of weakness. He probably couldn't endure it, and the pain of keeping his mind closed to me. And he opened it. The pain I felt wasn't the complete pain he had to endure. It wasn't even 2 percent of his pain. And it was so painful. He suffered through it and didn't want to share it with me. He severed the link between the both of us, and I slid into darkness." Her breath began to hitch and she bore down. "The next thing I knew, I was here in this bed, and you guys were bickering. Sort of, anyway." Emotionally drained, she closed her eyes and pushed the nagging thought that Tom was in trouble into a dusty corner of her mind.

She could sense everyone's eyes on her and she could only imagine the horror they probably felt and the anger. Of course, there will be disgust.

Draco studied her pale face and held out his hand. He closed them around the remains of the ring. He looked at it, and cursed it for the pain they will bring to Hermione. But it had to be done. And questions will soon be answered.

"Hermione." he waited for her to look at him and held out his clenched fist. She looked confused and his heart squeezed. She will be broken, and hopefully will heal. He opened his hand and the image of her face would forever be etched on his mind. Her spine stiffened and her eyes seemed to sink deeper into her face, making her delicate cheekbones stand out more prominently. Shock glazed her eyes and her entire body trembled.

"Here. We'll leave you." He poured the remains into her icy hands and fought the urge to cry. He turned, and signaled the rest to follow him into the living room. The door clicked shut behind him and silence filled the hallway.

She stared at the remains. The ring was in pieces. She picked up one of the pieces and ignored the subtle prick as the sharp end of it cut into her thumb. She ignored the well of blood too. She tilted it towards the light. _I. _She stared at it, momentarily confused. Realization of what it meant hit her, leaving her breathless and she picked up the other pieces. With trembling hands, she placed them together like a jigsaw puzzle and tilted the ring towards the light.

_I love you._

It was engraved into the ring, and it was broken. She stared at it, unconsciously rocking herself in a bid to soothe. Tears welled up in her eyes and slid silently down her cheeks. She tried to open the link, and couldn't find it. Suddenly desperate to find the link, she clenched her fist and ignored the fresh wounds and blood. She closed her eyes and searched deep within herself. All she found was hollowness and severed pieces of the link that had been the bridge of love between her and Tom.

Low, keening wails rose in her throat and she pressed the ring to her heart, trying to piece back the broken pieces of the link. Alone, she grieved for the only man she truly loved.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry started to move towards the staircase when he heard the wails. Charlie grabbed his arm and shook his head. "She needs time to let it out. She needs to be alone." Harry stared at Charlie, barely suppressed fury plain on his face.

He turned to Draco. "You'd better explain all this, Malfoy."

Draco's hand snaked out and fisted itself around Harry's shirt. "Don't call me 'Malfoy.' I am _nothing _like my father. I won't use his name."

Both of them stared at each other. Harry nodded and Draco released him.

"Start explaining. Draco."


	12. Broken hearts and lies

**A/N: Hiees people. What happened to my reviews?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any J. K. Rowling or any other famous author's characters or books.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry Potter rounded on Draco. "Well? What do you have to say?" Draco closed his eyes and battled the fatigue and the emotional stress back into another corner of his mind. Hermione's wails had ceased, he noted absently. He wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. He wanted solitude.

Instead, he faced the boy he admired, and at the same time, his arch enemy. Two qualities rolled into one. "I don't know. I don't have any reasons, no excuses for my behavior. And for that, I'm sorry."

"You bastard." Harry lifted him up by the front of his shirt. Arthur stepped forward, but George shook his head. He stepped back reluctantly. Draco kept his eyes open and frank on Harry's pale face. There was grief, and confusion is the emerald green eyes. He ignored the pain behind his temples and focused on the eyes instead.

"I know you want to beat me into a bloody pulp, Harry. I want to do the same to you too. But all I can do now is to tell you the truth. I don't know anything except for the facts which I told you. The rest, you'll have to hear from Hermione herself. But she's in no state to talk. I hope you'll leave her alone." He closed his hand over the clenched fist hauling him and his shirt up. He was ready to beg, to plead for Harry to let him down and battle the pain. "Will you let go?"

Harry slowly released him. Draco nodded briskly at Mrs. and Mrs. Weasley and the only Weasley son left in the line. He turned, battling the whimpers and the tears that threatened to rise in his throat.

Molly watched the pale blond go, her heart heavy with worry. Something was wrong with Draco. He seemed too rigid and too pale. "I'll see to him." She followed Malfoy with her husband behind her.

"I need to speak to you, Harry." George jerked his head towards the kitchen. He pulled two cans of beer from the refrigerator and tossed one to Harry. He leaned against the counter, a picture of absolute relaxation, but his eyes told a different story.

He pulled the tab and took a big gulp. "I've been meaning to tell you something, Harry. But every time I want to, you evade it. Like you're trying to evade this conversation by sidling to the door." He added, a trace of bitterness in his husky voice.

Harry flushed, and that infuriated him. He jerked at the can opening and downed half of the can. "I'm not trying to evade anything. Go on, speak." His eyes were a molten green with the challenge and fear bright in them.

George brooded into his beer. He had to tell the truth, he knew, or he'll never have it out of his gut. But if Harry rejected him…

He slammed the can onto the table with a hard _thunk_. Harry watched him warily. George strode towards him. He backed Harry till he had his back leaning against the counter. The challenge and more fear was more obvious in his green eyes now.

George tipped Harry's head up with his forefinger and looked at his love. With his heart in his eyes, he lowered his head and took his mouth. The kiss was gentle, with Harry's lips closed. George accepted that, and made best of what he had. He shifted the angle and sighed into Harry. This was what he wanted. This was what he need. Love. But Harry… he wasn't responding. Cursing, George pulled away.

Harry's eyes stood out against his pale skin. He was panting slightly. "I love you, Harry. Say that you love me too. Please." He was closed to tears. _Please accept me._ Harry stared at George. "I love you too, George. But not in the way you love me. And… This whole thing isn't right. You and I won't be right. I'm sorry." He fled.

Dully, George realized that the scream of anguish hadn't escape his lips after all. Moaning, he knelt, and sobbed. His love had rejected him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was a shrill in the silence. Hermione jolted. It was her hand phone. She reached for it and looked at the caller-id. It was her parents. She considered ignoring the call, but that wouldn't do her or her parents any good. She flipped it open.

"Hello." Her voice sounded rusty.

"Hermione, darling. Are you alright? You sound hoarse. Are you having a cough?" At the sound of her mother's voice, tears rose. She closed her eyes for a moment, steadying herself.

"I'm alright, Mom. Just a slight case of cough."

"Tom really should take better care of you. He's getting you sick. Is he in?"

She pressed a hand to her eyes. "No, Mom. He's out, getting me some medication. This isn't his fault. I was the one who insisted on eating all that candy. Mom. Are you alright? You and Dad?"

"Of course. Your dad's still putting on weight as usual. When're you coming home, Hermione? We miss you."

Tears began to spill out. She took a deep breath. Her mom would hear the tears in her voice and all of it would be over.

"I miss you too. I have to complete the course before I go home, Mom. And Tom's with me, so I'm not lonely or anything. He's been a sweetheart. He wants to marry me. I said yes, and we'll host the wedding once my course's over. Yes, Mom. You and I can plan the wedding together when I come back. Of course. Harry'll be the best man. Guess what? Draco Malfoy is back. Yes, the blond. Yes, yes. Is Dad there?"

Hermione made use of the pause to scrub the tears from her face and voice.

"Baby girl?" her dad's homely voice brought fresh tears to her eyes. Damning them, she drew the back of her hand across her eyes.

"Hey Dad. What are you doing?"

"Watching the telly as usual. When're you going to have your dental checkup? It's been quite long since I checked your teeth…"

Chuckling, Hermione listened to her dad ramble on and on, making appropriate noises. This was what she was missing from her life, she realized. Smiling, she listened. Just listened.

It was hours later when Hermione down to the kitchen. Soon, they will have to leave the cottage. It won't be safe, seeing that Tom was being controlled, again. She smothered the despair and paused. George was huddled in a chair, staring at the can of beer in front of him.

"George?"

His head rose. His eyes were damp, and red. "He doesn't accept, Hermione. He thinks that I'm filth. He doesn't…"

Already murmuring soothing sounds, Hermione crossed the room to draw his head against her chest. She understood what he was trying to say, and anger at Harry's blindness and stupidity rose.

It seemed it wasn't only her having her heart broken too.


	13. The Truth

**A/N: Okays. Sorry for late update. Had a lot of problems with my comp. okay. Here's the next chapter….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any J. K. Rowling or any other famous author's characters or books.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione fingered the broken ring, pieced together by Super-Glue. She sighed. Trust Tom to make it Magic-proof. She looked at the portrait above her bed. "It's time, isn't it? To lead them to the cave and show them?" The solemn man in the portrait nodded, his dark eyes on her.

"But… I'm scared. I don't want to go in there, and see traces of our being together. It will hurt, knowing what might have been, and what happened."

"You have the right, Hermione. But he's not dead. He's just being controlled again." Seeing her head droop, he moved from the portrait to another one near Hermione. "Bring them there and help them understand. United, you can free Tom. Forever." He smiled at his ex-student, and his daughter, in his heart.

Hermione smiled back. Here, at least, was the hope and comfort she needed. She will bring it to Tom too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry nibbled at his bottom lip as he glanced at George. He was being extremely polite to him. It was as if the kiss never happened…

George caught his eye and Harry ducked, cheeks flaming. "Harry, dear. Are you alright? You seem to be having a fever." Molly Weasley placed a hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley." Harry stabbed at his eggs. What was the point in being polite to him when the kiss had happened? It just didn't make sense. George claimed to love him, or was that a lie too? Harry pushed the dark thoughts away. This wasn't the time for them to appear. The darker side of Harry was appearing more and more often these days. If he don't curb it, the curse will take place, and that will signify the end of the world. Not the end, he corrected. Hermione and the rest are capable of taking care of the world after he left.

If the curse was to take hold, he will lose everything, and everyone. It just couldn't happen. But then… He had to curb the darker side of him, or else, the curse would take place.

George slid the loaded fork into his mouth. There was a frown on Harry's forehead, and he had an urge to soothe it away. Stupid of him, of course. Thinking of taking care of Harry even after he was rejected wasn't good for him. But Harry had stole glances at him when he thought George wasn't aware. He rubbed the gaping hole where his ear had been.

Fred. A wave of anguish swept through him. They said that with time, the pain will slowly dim. Yeah, right. He missed his brother, his twin. Oh God. If he had stepped in front of Fred… if he did, he wouldn't be dead. He needed to be alone. He shoved himself away from the table and went to his room, ignoring his mother's worried look.

Moments later, thuds could be heard from upstairs. "He's suffering again." Hermione moved into the kitchen, her amber eyes on Harry. He stared back at her. "Go on. Soothe him. He needs you." Hermione smiled softly. Harry looked at his plate and cursing under his breath, he followed the sounds of fists hitting the walls.

"Good move, Hermione." Molly Weasley scraped the leftovers from Harry's and George's plates onto her husband's. Arthur frowned at the filled plate and his wife. She was _forever _giving him the boys' leftovers, treating him like a rubbish dump. But then again, he knew of a certain rubbish dump…he grinned down at Dobby.

"He hurt George yesterday." Hermione patted Dobby's head absently before taking a seat beside Arthur. She tried to ignore Arthur's actions of scraping the leftovers into Dobby's bowl and pushed her eggs around the plate before taking a half-hearted bite. "And they need to apologize to each other. Take more, Hermione. You were out cold the entire trip from Singapore to here."

Hermione took another bite with no enthusiasm. "We need to get out of here." She shook her head at Arthur and Molly's expressions of bafflement. "I mean… The Burrow won't hold against T-Voldemort. Even if we heavily warded the place. That's why there is a place. It can hold against Voldemort, even if he was angry. It was personally warded by Tom. There are some…things I need to show you."

Molly sat across Hermione. "Alright." She said simply, and reached for Arthur's hand. Their fingers intertwined. Hermione stared at them. How could they be so calm? "I know I'm asking much from you. This is the place where you had happy memories. Which is why I wouldn't mind if you don't want to move."

Molly held out a hand. She smiled softly. "We don't mind, Hermione. Really. If it concerns our safety, we are willing. When do you want us to move out?"

"As soon as possible." Hermione spoke softly, her heart filled with love for the woman. "Alright then. Tonight, we shall move." Molly covered Hermione's hand with her own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry paused outside George's room, his fist raised. He could hear ragged sobs and sound of fists punching the wall. How many times had George punished himself for not protecting Fred? How many more did he have to go through before he can finally forgive himself?

Angry, he turned the knob and strode into the room, slightly surprised that George had not locked and warded the door.

George whirled around, knuckles and wall bloody. He panted as he stared at Harry. Harry kicked the door close. "What do you want?" George snapped, turning back to the almost collapsing wall.

Harry looked around the room to gather his thoughts and his stomach dropped when he saw the state of the room. Pictures of Fred was tacked on every available inch of the room. Pictures of him and the whole family…Fred himself…George and Fred…

"You have to stop this, George. Even if you hang pictures of him on the walls, it isn't going to bring him back." Harry ducked as George threw a punch at him. "You don't know what it's like! He was everything to me! Everything! If only I had stepped in front of him! If only I had changed positions! Why did you stop me from killing myself anyway? I would've been happier than now! I wanted to be with him and you stopped me!"

George threw another punch at Harry. Harry evaded the fist and murmured the spells to ward and silence the room. This was his battle, not theirs. "Would you be happier? I wouldn't be. Your mother and father too. Think, George. If you had successfully poisoned yourself, do you think that your parents will live? You are the only son they have left. They can't lose you."

George stopped, sweat pouring off him. "Why do you care anyway?" He turned and picked up an empty vial. A ball of fear formed in Harry's stomach.

~~~~~0~~~~~~

"It shouldn't be like that." George stared at the coffin which was slowly lowered into the dark hole. Hermione glanced sharply at him. His fists clenched. _It can't end like this! _He ran towards the coffin which held his brother. There were shouts, and orders for someone, _anyone, _to hold him back. People tried to block his path, their arms stretched out, but George simply knocked them down, staring at his brother who stood near the black hole.

Harry lunged for him and he swerved to the right, eyes on the coffin. _I'm coming, brother. _Just a little bit further… he was nearly at the edge of the hole… one more step… His father grabbed him around the waist just as George nearly flung himself into the hole. _No! _George clawed at his father's arms and wept. Through his tears, he could see his brother, standing at the edge, one hand reaching out towards him and a smile on his face.

"Fred!" He screamed, beating uselessly at his father. "Fred!" He ignored the warm trickles of blood pouring down his father's arms, and the warm substances he felt on his back. His father was sobbing as he dragged his son away from the coffin and his mother knelt on the ground, eyes glassy with shock. _This couldn't be the end. _He jerked his head back, jabbing his elbow at his father's stomach.

His restraints slid away, and he ran towards his brother once more. Finally, they could be together. Forever, never to be separated again. His brother beckoned him forward… a familiar smile on his face. But the apparition was turning transparent. The laughing eyes turned sad, and there wasn't a smile on his face. _It isn't your time, brother. _George shook his head. But his brother's image was fading, and George struggled to bring the memory of his face into his mind. The crucial details. His freckles and his smile.

"Stupefy!" The spell hit him in the back. He registered the voice and something rose in him. Relief? His eyes closed as he pitched forward, unaware of the hands that held him and prevented him from falling into the black hole. "You're going to be alright." He heard it dimly, and he fell into darkness. Harry smoothed his red hair from his forehead, eyes brimming with tears. There was silence, save the tortured cries of the Weasleys.

~~~0~~~

He saw him everywhere. In the streets, in the house, in his bedroom. Worse of all, he saw him in himself. Every time he saw someone with a lanky build and red hair, he jumped at the thought that it might be his brother, coming back to him even as a part of him knew it wasn't true.

He dreamt of him. His laughing face, their long talks, and the fun times they had. And he would wake up crying every single time. He would stuff his fist into his mouth and curl up into a ball. He would get up and carefully make his way to Fred's bed and lay there, silently sobbing, biting on his fist so hard that the skin broke, and blood was in his mouth. In the morning the teeth marks would be there, and he didn't bother hiding it. It served as a reminder of what had happened, and what he couldn't achieve.

There was once he went to the bathroom to wash the blood away and he glanced into the mirror. Familiar eyes stared at him and he gasped. His fingers reached out and skimmed the surface of the mirror. "Fred?" the eyes stared back at him, solemn and he began to cry. "Fred. Oh God, Fred." He reached out again and stroke the cheeks. In his mind he saw his brother when in reality, there was a crying redhead in the mirror, mimicking the movements of the owner.

The next morning, his father had to carry him away from the mirror. George kept shouting and reaching out for the mirror where he would find comfort until Harry stunned him again.

His parents warded his bedroom door, and removed every mirror from the Burrow. There was one night when he woke up and he thought he saw Fred lying across him on the couch. "Fred!" he gasped. The redhead opened his arms, humor in his eyes. George leaped into them, as he had on many occasions.

Only to find himself embracing thin air. Confused, he looked up and saw Fred smiling at him, only a few meters away. "Fred…" he walked to him. Fred took a step back. "You have to be strong, George. For me." George shook his head and reached out. Eyes sad, Fred didn't move and tears fell from his eyes as George's hand slipped through his body.

"No. No!" George roared as Fred slowly disappeared. He jumped and landed at the spot where Fred had been. One hand searched for the missing brother, trying to find and bring him back. He needed his brother!

"Fred…no… Please, come back…" he murmured, as everything around him blurred and he fell to his knees. He knelt there, hands searching as he grieved.

~~~0~~~

He was ready for Death, and his brother. He held out the vial, admiring the colorless liquid it held. His ultimate weapon. He giggled hysterically and pressed a hand to his mouth. No one had to hear him, or they will stop him. His eyes darted around nervously as he laid on the bed. Where Fred had whispered his last wish to him. Tears rose and he began to laugh. He half cried and laughed, stuffing a fist into his mouth as he caressed the vial.

Feet were on the stairs. Harry stiffened. His hand frantically reached for the vial where he had dropped it when he heard the footsteps. "George! Please! Open the door! It's Harry!" His fingers pulled at the cork. He turned, his back facing the door and gently placed Fred's smiling picture beside him. He continued to tug at the cork, knowing it was more than Harry at the door.

A crash, and a crack appeared on the door. He began to laugh as he uncorked the vial and tears slid down his pale cheeks. He was soon to be with his brother. He tipped it towards his mouth and swallowed the innocent looking potion. He wondered if deathly potions worked better than pills. The vial fell to the floor with a thump and his hand hung limply over the smiling photo of Fred. There was a small smile on his face as the door crashed open, his heart failing. There was a howl, and then darkness.

George Weasley died three months exactly after his twin brother and was brought back to life 1 minute after his death.


	14. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I do not own any J. K. Rowling's characters, neither do I own any other author's characters.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry people…for the slow update… I just can't get the idea in my head nowadays. So…I would really appreciate it if you review and give me ideas on how to continue the story… please? Please?


	15. The final Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any J. K. Rowling's characters.

**A/N: **

**Hey people. I think The One might be discontinued. Thanks though, for sticking with me throughout the story. Maybe you guys want to check out my new story? The Shadows Beneath. It's a Draco-Hermione story. So read it, and review! Through my email, my story or my blog. Thanks!**


End file.
